housefandomcom-20200223-history
Nora
'Nora '''is Gregory House and James Wilson's new neighbor in the episode, The Down Low, that House and Wilson both have a crush on and compete for her attention. However, she thinks that they are gay. She is portrayed by actress Sasha Alexander. Nora meets Wilson first, and they flirt and discuss the neighborhood. However, when Wilson asks her out, she tells him to bring House along, thinking he and House are a couple. When Wilson protests, she tells him that a gay relationship is nothing to be ashamed of. Wilson tells House, who is unsurprised that their neighbors believe that two men in their forties living together are gay. He promises to set Nora straight but instead orders a poster of "A Chorus Line". When he meets Nora, he tells her that he and Wilson are straight, but then compliments her shoes and gets all emotional about his new poster. She takes the bait and believes that House and Wilson are closeted. House explains his plan to sleep with Nora - get close to her then claim she's the only woman who ever sexually excited him. Wilson is furious, but House thinks he can't do anything to stop him. House arranged to be with Nora alone and was massaging her while watching television. However, Wilson stops by and joins them. Wilson was explaining and telling her that House was just using the gay idea to get close to her and have sex. He even told her that House doesn't even like fashion, musicals and several other things. Nora still believed Wilson was keeping things closed but she reminded him it was 2010 and no one cares if he's gay. When House and Nora go to dinner and House says he's having trouble in his relationship, Wilson comes by the restaurant to propose marriage - to House. Nora leaves them to sort it out. Eventually, House calls Nora over to the hospital and starts to tell her the truth. House told her that he wanted to use her to hurt Wilson but saying his true reason was to feel her boobs which scared her. She planning to just go away when House told him true facts about Wilson before he left to attend to Mickey. However, by this time, she's totally fed up with both of them and according to Wilson, regards them as "dirtbags". In the episode Moving the Chains she is brought up in a conversation with between House and Wilson where House is trying to figure out who is sabotaging their apartment. He mentions barrowing a flathead screw driver late at night from Nora, giving him a chance to see her braless, prompting Wilson to ask how she was covering up. Appearance Nora is a mid thirties woman with blonde hair, gray eyes and attractive breasts. She also wears black nail polish also wears two necklaces. She is very attractive to many men. Trivia *Nora is played by Sasha Alexander who fans might recognize from the crime show ''NCIS where she played Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd for two seasons before her character was killed off in the Season 2 finale, "Twilight" with her final appearance being in Season 3's "Kill Ari Part 2" as a ghost. She currently stars in the new hit TV show "Rizzoli & Isles" where she plays Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Blonde-Haired Characters